1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoe sizing, and in particular to a device for quantifying the interior girth of a shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Shoe design is an iterative process that often involves many changes in materials, patterns, and even the overall design. At each stage in the process, shoe samples are produced and evaluated visually for proper fit. If time permits, a shoe sample may also be evaluated for proper fit by fit testing. At any stage in the development process, changes to the shoe design may result in changes to the fit of the shoe, some of which may be intentional and some not.
Additionally, once a shoe enters production, production errors may result in the production of shoes of irregular sizes. Production errors can also result in irregularities in the dimensions of a shoe, including the internal length, width, and girth of the shoe. A device is needed that can quickly and accurately measure a shoe and provide sizing information.